End of the world
by AkireAlev
Summary: AU.The best day ever for James ends up being the worst seeing that it was the day of mass destruction. See how Lucy and James along with Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jo make it through this destruction.
1. The Best Day Ever Gone Wrong

Chapter One: The best day ever gone wrong

**Hey everybody, so this is the first story I'm posting in fan fiction so I'm like really nervous about this.**

**Warning: Character death **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own big time rush:'(**

Don't you just hate it when the best day of your life turns out to be the worst. When you find out that you are one of the few people that survived that faithful day. I still don't know how I did it, and sometimes I wish I hadn't survived, but I guess I should be grateful I did.

It all started on November 23,2023. I had woken up that Saturday morning with the biggest smile on my face that you'll think it would split it in half. Today I, James Diamond, would go on a date with Camille, my crush since middle school. Nothing could've ruined this moment for me. I went through my usual morning routine: wake up, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face, and last go downstairs to the kitchen.

When I got downstairs my nose was assaulted with the smell of my mom's hand made pancakes with some freshly cooked eggs, and my favorite maple syrup. It was like today was supposed to be the greatest day of my life.

As I walked into the kitchen I was shocked to see my older sister, Emma , sitting on the table enjoying the morning meal. She had been gone for a couple of months now since she started going to college in California. I didn't expect to see her this soon. Once my shock had worn of I screamed at the top of my lungs "EMMA!" I ran so fast toward her that all you could see was a blur. When I crashed into her, we ended up on the floor giving each other a big bear hug.

After eating the delicious breakfast, we went outside so we could catch up. Emma and I were swinging on the old swing set that we had since we were little kids. The swing set that used to be a bright red was now starting to rust. Seeing the rust reminded me of all the times we had spent here. We ended up talking for hours about our time apart, remembering times of the past, and the most random things.

Our conversations made me realize I had missed my sister a whole lot more than I thought I had. Time passed by so quickly that before I knew it, it was already five o'clock. I had an hour and a half to get ready for my date with Camille.

"Emma, think I hogged you enough for today, you should see some of your old friends 'cause I have a date to get ready for," I said with a huge grin on my face.

She frowned when I mentioned I had a date, and I knew that she had gone into overly protective, older sister mode.

"A date? When did this happen? What happen to my little brother to the one that thought that girls were gross and icky?"

"Emma, I'm 17 I have a right to go on dates besides she's a really nice girl and I've known her since middle school, and it's not like we're doing anything bad just movies and diner, I got to change bye!" I screamed the last part as I ran away from her laughing as hard as I could.

Its was now 6:30 and it was time for me to go pick up Camille. I decided to wear my favorite skinny jeans with my lucky white v-neck shirt and my gray vans. I got to her house and started to knock. after knocking a few times, I was met with a man towering over me.

"Ummm, hello sir I'm James Diamond, and I'm here to pick up Camille"

"Listen here pretty boy, I don't know what your intensions to my daughter are, but if you hurt her or make her cry I will kill you, you got that"

"DAD! Your scaring him be nice. Sorry bout that James he can be a little over protective. Are you ready to go?"

" Yea, come on. Nice to meeting you sir."

Mr. Roberts just glared at me as I walked away.

After the brief meeting with Camille's dad, we were of to my favorite Mexican restaurant. Once we were seated the waiter gave us the menu so we could order.

"Hello, my name is Juan, I'll be your waiter for today. What would you like to order?"

"I would like 5 fajita tacos with a coke, what about you Camille?"

"I would like 2 quesadillas with a sprite."

"Alright I'll be back with your order soon"

Once we got our food we started to talk about school and what we wanted to do with our lives.

"So Camille, what do you want to do once you finish high school?"

"I'm going to peruse my dream of being an actress. Just watch I'm going to be the best actress there ever was."

I couldn't help but laugh at that 'cause it was so true. Camille has been in every school play and is an amazing actress.

"That sounds great Cam, once I graduate Ima move to LA with my sister and become a famous pop star."

"I can see that happening you have an amazing voice James."

"Why thank you Camille."

The rest of diner went on like that. Talking about random things and joking around. After we were done with diner, I paid the bill and we went of to the movies. On the way to the movies I noticed that the sky looked really strange, but decided to ignore it, and enjoy my date. While waiting outside to buy the tickets, I started to get this weird feeling like something bad was about to happen. I was just about to tell Camille about my feeling when I heard people screaming and running around like crazy.

When I turned around I saw these massive tornados everywhere destroying everything in its path. I stood there motionless in shock with the only thoughts of my family running through my mind as I watched the tornados get closer and closer.

I was brought back to reality when people started to push me out of their way and I felt the ground start to shake like crazy. As I started to run looking for Camille and trying not to fall with all the trembling. I spotted Camille but it was too late. Sink holes had started to form and she fell right into one being crushed by all the rocks.

After I saw that I started running for my life. I found a narrow ally that led to an underground room. I went straight toward it and made it my hiding space. I tried looking around the room but I couldn't because of the darkness. I took out my cell phone to take a look and I saw that the room was really small and full of paint cans. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I tried to call my parents and Emma but my phone had no signal.

As I felt the walls start to tremble with more force, I started sobbing. I was going to die here all alone in a room full of paint cans. The walls started to shake more and more making the paint cans fall. One ended up hitting me in the head rendering me unconscious.

**So this is the beginning I hope you like it :D please review and tell me if I should continue writing this story.**


	2. Alone

Chapter Two

**Hey guys, well here' s another chapter to my story. I hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was or why I was in so much pain. I was trying to remember what happened with my date with Camille because I know for sure that I'm not at my house.

_Man did Camille and I go to a party after the date or what?_

I started looking around the room and noticed that it was very dark. I took out my phone from my pocket to light up the room, and saw that I was surrounded by paint cans. Once I saw the paint cans everything started coming back to me. The tornados, the sink holes, all the destruction, and seeing Camille die right before my eyes.

I started sobbing thinking about everything the happened. After a while I started to calm down and decided to finally go outside. Everything that I once knew and loved had been destroyed. No building was left standing.

As I started looking around I noticed that I was surrounded by dead people. I fell on my knees and started crying all over again. I can't believe this is really happening. It wasn't some nightmare, it was really happening. I tried to check if anyone was still alive, but I knew it was no use; they were all dead.

Since I knew there was no one alive around here I decided to find my way back to my house. Maybe just maybe, by some miracle, my family had survived just like me and we could figure out what to do together.

Once I found my house or what was left of my house, I knew that my parents and Emma couldn't have survived this, but I still looked. After looking for awhile I found my parents dead bodies. I had another breakdown right there again. I couldn't believe that I had lost my parents. Never in a million years did I think that I would find them dead. But then again I never expected anything like this to happen.

I had to keep looking for Emma maybe she was still alive. I found her lying under a piece a of wood. I thought that she was dead too, but then I saw the small rise and fall of her chest signaling that she was still alive.

"Oh my god, EMMA, please wake up," I pleaded as I was trying to wake her up. After a few minutes I saw that her eyes were starting to open.

"James? Is that you little brother?"

"Yes Emma it's me. I'm so glad your alive. Emma I'm so scared right now."

"James, it hurts everywhere , I don't have much time left."

"No Emma, please don't say that, we have to get through this together."

"I'm so sorry James I can't stay but please promise me something."

"Anything Emma, but please, please don't leave me here." I was crying again by this point.

"James, promise me that you won't give up. That you will move on and look for other survivors, so you could stat over."

"How am I supposed to move on, once your gone I wont have anybody."

" Just promise me James, you survived for a reason okay. Don't let your life go to waste," she said with a sad smile on her face.

"Okay Emma, I promise."

Once those words left my mouth she smiled one last time and closed her eyes while taking her last breath.

"EMMA!NO, NO please don't leave me."

Why did she have to leave me too, I loved her so much, but I had to keep strong. I had to keep my promise to Emma. After mourning my family, I went to search my small town to see if there was any more survivors.

**So this was chapter two I hope you like :D please review and tell me what you think****J. 'til next time.**


	3. Going Crazy

Chapter 3

**Hey everybody well here's chapter 3 of the story yay:D So it's like 2 in the morning and my mom would kill me if she found out I was in the computer at this time and this is the only time I have time to type up the story. So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry its just that I'm typing as fast as I can to I won't be caught. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush : (**

I was about to leave and look for more survivors when I realized I couldn't leave my parents and my sister like this. They deserved to be buried, so they could rest in peace. I started looking around for a clear space so I could bury them. While looking I saw that the old swing set was still standing and around it was a space filled with small branches I could easily move.

That would be the perfect spot to bury them that swing set held so many great memories. I'm so happy that it's still standing. I started looking in the remains of my garage, so I could find a shovel. Once I found one, I dug up three holes for my parents and Emma. After I buried them I said a quick prayer and left before I could breakdown again.

My search for survivors has now officially begun, but I had absolutely no clue where to start looking. I decided to start at my right. I'm sure I would end making a circle since I lived in a small town in Texas.

Everywhere I looked though, there was a blob of dead people, but I was kind of getting used to seeing this by now. While looking I saw somebody I wish I never saw dead. I saw my best friend Dustin, half of his body was crushed by a tree.

I knew that when I found him he would be dead, but a small part of me hoped that he was still alive. Dustin and I have known each other since we were in dippers. We had been through so much together, like when my ex girlfriend cheated on me he was there to comfort me. We just knew everything about each other.

I wanted to bury him, but the tree was to heavy for me to lift, so I said a quick prayer for him and left.

It was starting to get dark, so I went to the remains of a clothes store and found a comfortable spot to sleep on. I needed to get rest because tomorrow I would leave town to look for survivors somewhere else.

I woke up to the rays of the sun on my face. I was really thirsty, but there was no water near by, so I had to ignore the thirst. I got up and started with my journey. I was determined to keep my promise to my sister and I wont give up.

I've been walking for about half the day, and there was still no sign of life. I passes a city not to long ago, and there was no one alive. Now I'm walking through empty land filled with tall grass. There was no sign of people, food, or water, but I had to keep looking.

It was now the second day and nothing. I'm still walking through the stupid tall grass, but at least I haven't seen any more dead bodies yet. I was really starting to get lonely. It's been two days and nothing . I mean I can't be the only person who survived this. There has to be other people out there.

As I looked ahead I could see the remains of a small town.

_Finally another town, maybe here I can find somebody that is alive._

I ended up being disappointed that I couldn't find anyone. I also wasn't able to find any eatable food or water. I was really starting to get hungry and thirsty.

It was now day three and still nothing. After leaving the town I found myself walking through the tall grass once again. I was so thirsty and hungry, and the heat wasn't making things much better.

I was sweating like crazy making me feel a gross and sticky. Also I don't think it's a good thing that I'm sweating since my body is losing water that I cant get back. After a while I found myself being light head and blackout.

Once again I find myself waking up to the rays of the sun. I'm pretty sure I'm on day four now, and by the way the sun is in the sky, I would say it's around 12 in the afternoon.

My body felt so weak. I'm sure I'm dehydrated and being food deprived didn't help the situation. I forced my body to get up, they only thing on my mind was my promise to Emma. As I started walking I saw two figures standing ahead of me. I couldn't believe it. I found two survivors.

When I got closer I was surprised to see that the two people were actually Dustin and Emma. I tried rubbing and closing my eyes to see if it was really them. That I wasn't going crazy, but they were still there.

I was so happy that I went running toward them to give them a hug only for my body to go through theirs. I turned around and they were still there looking at me with a sad smile on their face. I was so confused right now.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Dustin? Emma? Is that really you guys standing there or am I going crazy?"

To my surprise they actually answered.

"We're really here," they answered at the same time.

"James we can't be here long, but I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're trying to keep your promise," that was Emma's voice.

"And I'm here to say my final goodbye to you bro. And to thank you for trying to bury me. We've been through so much together and I'm going to miss you," it was Dustin's voice this time.

"Just remember James that we love you and we will always be in your heart and remember don't give up. Things will get better eventfully. I love you little brother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye James, I love you too bro. You will always be my best friend."

With that they disappeared as I whispered my good bye to them before I passed out.

**Yay done so I almost got caught twice eeee. Anyways I had to but Dustin I love him and his awesome guitar playing:D So I would really like for you guys to review and tell what you think so I'm not here writing a story that no one is interested in. **


	4. Another Survivor

**Chapter 4:Another Survivor**

**Hello everyone here's chapter 4 to my story yay :D so I would like to give a shoutout to **_BigTimeRushforeve__r_** and**_ AleAmaroBTR_** for reviewing my story you guys are awesome :D so right now I'm typing on computer with missing buttons so if I make mistakes you know why lol anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shinning on my face.

'_Wait a minute. Are those bird noises I hear'_ I thought to myself. That's the first time I hear another form of life. At least I know I'm on my own any more. And if the birds are singing that must be a sign that someone else is near.

Last night when I saw Emma and Dustin. I don't know if it was real, my mind playing a trick on me or a dream. Whatever it was I was happy to see them again even if it was to say goodbye. At least I know that they will always be watching over me and are in a better place.

After a while of laying on the ground and listening to the birds sing, I decide to finally get up. As I got up my stomach growled sounding like a dieing animal. I was so hungry. I have gone five days without food or water, but I have to keep my promise to Emma. With Emma in my mind I made my way to the next town.

The town that I entered was really small. It probably had a population of maybe 200 people. As I walk around I see no signs of life. I was about the leave the town when I saw the remains of a food store. I was so happy. Finally I was going to be able to eat something. I ran over to the remains and find a lot of canned food and bottles of water. I tore open the pack of water bottles and drank the water eagerly. The liquid felt so good running down my dry throat. I then open a can of tuna and ate that. After looking around I found a bag and put as many canned food and bottles of water as I could. Because who knew how long it would be after I find more food again.

With the newfound energy I continued to travel. Once again I found myself on the grassy field only this time I could see the bird flying about making me feel in peace. As I walked I saw a big rock and decided to take a small break and just look at the beautiful birds. While I was resting I saw to birds fly towards me and land on my feet. I looked threw my bag and got a piece of bread and gave them both a piece. As the birds flew away I could've sworn I saw them smile and say "Thank you James." But that's crazy it was probably my imagination.

After a couple of more minutes I decided to continue. As I kept walking I saw that I was getting closer to a big city. Then I saw a broken sign that said '**Welcome to El Paso,Texas**'

'Wow I made to El Paso. This a 6 hour drive from where I used to live'

This is a pretty big city so I knew I was going to spend at least 2 days here searching, so I better get started. After searching what seemed like half the city the sun started to go down. I see what was left of a park and decide to make my bed on the grass.

_Thump thump thump _

I woke up to a weird thumping noise. It was like if someone was banging the ground.

_Thump thump thump_

There is goes again. I was still dark out but I still got up from the ground to go check out what was making that noise. I start walking to my left which the direction that I was hearing the noises to see the remains of many houses. I could still hearing the thumping noises. It was coming from one of the houses on right.

I went over to the first house. As I got closer the thumping got louder. I started to move broken wood and furniture out the way. After a while of pushing things and the sun rising I saw a door on the ground. The thumping was even louder now. I crouched down and opened the door to find a girl with red highlights trying to get out.

**Done with chapter four yay:D finally Lucy comes into the picture and pretty soon Kendall, Logan, and Carlos will too. My goal is to put up at least 2 more chapters before school starts on the 27. So I hope you guys liked it and it would make me a happy person if you review and tell me what you think :D**


	5. Lucy's Story

**Chapter 5: Lucy's Story **

**Hello people so here's chapter five :D I would like to thank the people that favorited and followed my story it makes me happy that people are interested in my story:D and on another note I'm so excited for the new Jonas Brothers CD that is gonna come out gahhhh:D oh and in this story Lucy and Logan are brother and sister just to let yall know so anyways on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the song too beautiful by He is We**

**Lucy's POV**

_Beepbeepbeepbeep _

Ugh its already 9 in the morning. I don't want to wake up but its time to start my day. Today, November 18,2023, I was finally gonna get time to spend time with my family . I laid in bed for a couple of minutes before finally getting up and going to the restroom. I went through my usual morning routine: shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, do my hair, and put on some clothes. By the time I was done it was already 10:30. Just around the time Logan starts to make breakfast.

I went downstairs to the delicious scent of eggs with ham and some toast with my morning orange juice. Oh today was going to be a good day. Logan just knew how to start my day, and to make things better my parents finally got a day of ,so we can spend some family time together.

My smile fell once I walked into the kitchen. Sure there was some good food on the table, but my parents weren't there. That only meant one thing. They canceled our family day to go to work. I'm surprised I didn't see this coming. This isn't the first time they did this to us.

"They ditched us again didn't they Logan?" I asked my brother

"Yea they did I saw them leave in the morning. Mom said that they had an emergency at the hospital and had to leave and that they would make it up to us later."

"They said that last time they ditched us. I mean seriously I'm sure there's other doctors at that hospital. Why do they always have to call mom and dad?"

"I don't know baby sis. Just don't worry about it now. You can yell and scream at them all you want when they get back right now I made you your favorite breakfast so eat up."

"Thanks Logan you're the best brother ever."

"I know."

Breakfast was pretty good I joked around with Logan and we ended up having a mini food fight. Right now Logan made me clean up the mess since I started it while he went to take a shower to take of the syrup I poured on him. After an hour I finished cleaning up the mess, with Logan's help.

"So Lucy wanna hang out and just watch movies all day since mom and dad ditched us?" Logan asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do. What movie we gonna watch?"

"How about Nacho Libre?"

"Sure that movie is pretty funny."

We watched movies for the rest of the day. By the time we finished our 3rd movie it was already 5 and Logan's best friend Kendall invited him over to chill.

"Lucy do want to go over to Kendall's for awhile?"

"No thanks I think I would just stay home and finish that song I've been writing."

"Okay but when I get back I want to hear that song of yours."

With that he left to Kendall's leaving me alone. I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar and started to strum to random cords that would go with my song. After a while I was finally finished my song. I decided to name it too beautiful. I played it again just to see if everything was good.

_What kind of man lays his hands on the women he loves? __Calls he angel, but shows no remorse in her blood_

_He covers her body in bruises and scars_

_You don't understand just how beautiful you are_

_You are too beautiful Your heart wants something more Those shades of blue on that face of yours Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

_When he's done with her beating He just stands aside Wipes the sweat from his brow And yells over her cries "You don't know what I've been through!" He yells and he says "You don't know what I've done for you!" And hits her again_

_You are too beautiful Your heart wants something more Those shades of blue on that face of yours Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

_She stands in the mirror She looks less alive She lifts up her shirt to see she has five Branded fingers on her side She's feeling it all now But she doesn't cry She doesn't cry_

_You are too beautiful Your heart wants something more Those shades of blue on that face of yours Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

When I strummed that last cord I started to feel the house start to shake which I thought was really weird. I went to look outside my window only to see these massive tornados destroying everything in there path. I was then able to see people running around like crazy trying to get away. I started to panic so I ran all the way down to the underground room that my parents made in case of emergencies.

Once I was down there my thoughts went to Logan and my parents. I tried to call them but my phone had no signal. I wanted to go back outside and try to get to Logan , I knew that if I went outside now I would surly die. So all I could do know was pray and hope that they make out through whatever this is alive.

Line Line Line

Its been a couple of days since I saw everything be destroyed. The day after that I found out I was stuck in this hole. It was a good thing that we had water and food down here but I don't know how long that would last. I don't even know if its day or night. I just want to get out of here and try to find Logan and my parents. I started to bang on the door to see if someone could hear and take me out. I started banging for a while when I heard it. The sound of the someone moving around outside. After a while the door opened for me to see the most beautiful boy with hazel eyes.

**Well there you go. I just love that song and he is we she sings so pretty you guys should check them out and tell me what you think of them:D anyways I hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think about it by leaving me a review which will make me very happy if you do so please Review!**


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The meeting **

**Hola readers :D well I like to thank the people who favorite and followed my story and also the people that reviewed :D it makes me happy: ) So I now its like Wednesday but I'm going to try to update every Saturday or Sunday Cause I don't have school those days : ) So this chapter is going to be in both James and Lucy's POV…well I hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush**

James POV

The only thing that kept running through my head as I saw the girl was that I finally found someone else and that I'm not alone. I reached my hand out so she could get out of the hole she was in. When she was I out I got a good look at her. She is so beautiful.

She had long black hair with red highlights that made her look like a rebel or a rocker. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown. I could see her eyeliner and mascara had smeared from crying. Her lips looked so soft and kissable. She was just beautiful and I couldn't help but stare.

Lucy's POV

Wow. That was that was the first that ran threw my mind as I saw the boy that opened the door. I saw that he extended his hand out so I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. In the light he looked so much better.

He has beautiful hazel eyes that I could just get lost in. His hair was long and a brown color. It was a messy and had grass and random twigs. I guess he was sleeping in the ground. He was pretty tall, a good 6 feet I would guess. I could tell that before all of this happened he would workout. He had very muscular arms that were just perfect and I just know that he had washboard abs under the wrinkly shirt.

It felt like an eternity of just us staring into each others eyes before he broke contact.

"Are you okay?" He even had a beautiful voice.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine I'm scared shitless but I'm fine. Thanks for getting me out of there, It was starting to get claustrophobic down there. By the way what's your name?"

" James Diamond. What's yours?"

"Lucy Stone"

James POV

Lucy Stone, so that was the name of the beautiful girl. We ended up walking to the park after standing there in an awkward silence.

"How were you able to survive whatever just happened?' I heard her whisper.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. One minute I'm on a date with the girl I liked and then I get knocked out in a tiny room full of paint cans. When I woke up I was so scared everybody I knew and loved had died. I was able to talk to my sister before she passed away."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to look for more survivors. That I was alive for a reason and that I shouldn't give up. She made me promise that I'll do that. The promise I made to my sister is the only thing that kept me going all these days." I felt my eyes start to water as I remember my conversation with Emma.

"James do you think we can look for my brother? He was at his best friend's house when it happened. I want to know if he made it or not," she started to talk softy in a scared voice, "I wouldn't be able to go if I didn't know."

" Yes of course we can look for you brother. I was going to start searching the city today anyways. What does your brother look like, so like that I know who I'm looking for."

I saw her reach into the pocket of her jacket and took out a small square piece of paper. She handed it over to me ,and saw that it was a picture. I could tell that it was taken recently. Lucy looks exactly the same. Next to her I saw a boy, probably a year older than me. He was wearing sunglasses and had a crooked smile showing a dimple. He also had short dark brown hair.

"So this is your brother? You guys look nothing alike."

"Yea that's my brother Logan, and yea he looks more like our mom while I look more like our dad."

"Well I guess we better start looking. Around what area was his friends house?"

I saw that she started look around most likely to see what direction we should be heading.

" Ummmm, well we're in the park now so his house is that far from here. We should start walking to the right."

"Alright then lets go."

Lucy was leading the way as we were walking. I saw that she had tears in her eyes as she passed houses, or what was left of them.

Lucy's POV

How could this happen? I was leading the way over to Kendall's house , but on the way I saw all the destruction that happened. I couldn't even recognize the city anymore. Under all the pieces of wood and metal I could see arms and legs sticking out. That did it for me. What if Logan was one of those people that was crushed to death? I heard a weird strangled noise come out of me as I fell to me knees.

Tears were just pouring down my face like crazy. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I buried my face into James' chest while he was holding me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I felt weak. I don't remember when was the last time that I had cried like that. A little while later I finally decide that I should get up.

We weren't far from Kendall's house. Maybe a three minute walk away. Maybe Logan and Kendall we safe and alive. I mean Kendall's house has the underground room just like ours. I'm sure they were smart enough to use it.

We were now in front of what was left of the house. Everything was destroyed. There was broken glass, wood , and metal everywhere. I was just standing there, motionless.

" So was this the house your brother came to?" I heard James ask.

"Yea this is it."

"Does this house have an under ground room like yours did? Maybe they went in there and perfectly safe?"

"Yea they do. We should look in there first."

I saw that James started to move stuff around. Most likely looking for the door. I wanted to go and help but I just couldn't move. I t was too much for me to handle. Never in a million years would I ever thing this would happen. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard James scream out "Oh My God!"

I turned around to see what he was so startled by only to see that under the piece of wood he picked up was a dead body.

**Dun dun dun dunnn ….. Well that's the end of chapter six: D I hope you guys liked it. Okay guys I need some ideas for this story. When I first planned it out it was only like 8 chapters but now that I'm writing it out I know its going to be more than that. So if you want something to happen just tell me and I'll see how I can put it in there. Well that's it : ) Review: D**


	7. Kendall and Logan

**Chapter Seven: Kendall and Logan**

**Okay so I know its been awhile since I updated this story but I lost my inspiration after my computer crashed and I lost chapters 7-10 of this story but I started to get inspired again so finally here's chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush :/**

Lucy's POV

Oh god. How could this happen not Mama Knight she was such a sweet lady. I can't believe she was crushed to death. There was blood everywhere and her whole body was disfigured. The only reason I knew it was her was because of the red hair. I turned around and threw up because of the gruesome sight in front of me. I felt James pull my hair back with one hand while rubbing circles on my back with the other. I hope Logan, Kendall and Katie didn't end like this.

I turned back around and buried my face into James chest as I sobbed.

"W-w-w-why did she have t-t-t-to die?" I said between sobs.

"I don't know Lucy. I've been asking myself the same question since all of this happened." I heard him whisper into my ear. " Do you want me to bury her before we continue looking for your brother?"

" Yes, I think that's the least we can do for her."

"You don't have to look if you don't want to do."

"Its okay I think I can look now."

James gave a nod before he found a clear space where he could start digging. He looked around the house until he found the shovels. It took a while but he finally had a decent size hole to bury Mama Knight in. I just sat on a tree trunk trying to let all of this sink in. James walked toward Mama Knight and started to pick her up before he gasp and dropped her. I ran over to see what he had saw.

Wrapped in Mama Knights arms was a little ten year girl. Again her body was so crushed it was unrecognizable. I could tell it was Katie because of her hair and she was wearing her favorite pair of shoes. They were a pair of red converse.

"No, no, no ,no, not Katie too. Oh God why?" I said before I fell to the ground and broke down again. James ran toward me and fell to the ground next to me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh shh everything is going to be fine okay."

"How do you know that. What if we're the last people left on this earth? What if when I find Logan he's going to be dead just like everyone else. You don't know what its like to lose a brother!" I can't believe I just screamed at him like that, but I was just so, so I don't even know what I feel anymore.

"Excuse me but I watched my older sister die right before my eyes, so don't tell me I don't know what it feels like to lose a sibling!" he screamed. I saw that tears were welling up in his eyes as he mentioned his sister.

"James I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of that I'm just so frustrated and mad and depressed. I'm just a mess of emotion and I just exploded on you I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, I need to go take these two girls and give them both a burial and we can then look for your brother."

What did I just do? I'm such an idiot for saying all of that stuff. He was just trying to make me feel better. I don't know how long I sat there on the floor pondering my thoughts, James pulled me out of my thoughts as he touched my shoulder.

"Hey they are buried already and about earlier I forgive you I know you were just confused so don't beat yourself up because of it okay." I just nodded m head. I was so happy that he forgave me even if I didn't deserve it.

"Come on lets look for your brother okay."

We started turning things over looking for the door that led underground and hoping that we didn't find him crushed under all the stuff. The sun was starting to set and still nothing, I cant stop just yet. I needed to find Logan. I saw a piece of wood on the floor and it was like if it was calling me toward it. I tried to pick it up but it was to heavy for me ,so I called James over.

Both of us combined our strength to pick it up and we both so happy to see the door at the bottom of it. We threw the piece of wood to the side and ran to the door. We tried to open it but we soon found out that it was jammed. James pushed me to the side and I saw that he started to kick the door. After the fifth kick the door swung open. James and I ran inside. We couldn't see or hear anything.

"Logan! Kendall! Are you guys in here?" I screamed. We then heard a rustling noise to our left.

"Lucy? Is that you little sister?"

"Logan? Oh thank god your alive! I was so scared I thought I lost you." I wanted to go and hug him so bad but I had no clue where he was. The room was then full of light by I flash light that James had found. He pointed it toward the direction of Logan's voice. I then saw him, he was under a flipped couched with an unconscious Kendall on his side. I ran straight toward him I was so happy. I helped him get out of the couch and gave him a huge hug.

"Never leave again Logan. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." I said as I cried into his chest.

"Its okay Lucy I'm right here I'm not going anywhere okay. I'll always be by your side as long as you need me." he replied as he hugged me tighter while giving me a kiss on the head.

"Ummm I'm sorry to ruin your whole happy moment but what are we gonna do about him?" James asked as he pointed toward Kendall.

"Oh Kendall he's just sleeping right now I guess we can wake him up now that the door is finally open." Logan said as he let go of me and walked over to Kendall. I saw him flick his ear and I couldn't help but giggle when Kendall slapped Logan in the face. I wasn't the only one that was laughing I heard James start to laugh next to me and it was the most beautiful noise that I have ever heard. Kendall and Logan then walked toward us.

"So whose this guy and why is he cover in blood?" Kendall asked as he pointed to James.

"Oh guys this is James and James this is Kendall and my brother Logan and to answer your other question I think its best you come outside to see what happened. When we got outside their faces was one of shock.

"So this was all the trembling we felt when we were down there?" Logan spoke

"Yes everything we all knew and loved is know destroyed"

"Where is my mom and Katie?"

**There I hope that was good the next chapter Kendall will find out what happened. So was it good? Bad? Horrible? I must know so leave me a lovely review and tell me what you think and I will love you forever :D**


	8. Unexplained Feelings

**Chapter 8: Unexplained Feelings**

**Hey guys so here's another chapter. I would like to thank **_winterschild11, AleAmaroBTR, and smartcookie712, _**for reviewing my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr**

James' POV

Crap. How am I supposed to tell this guy that his mom and sister were crushed to death and I just buried them? I was just about to start speaking when Lucy beat me to it.

"Kendall, I don't know how to say this but Mama Knight and Katie didn't make it," she had tearing running down her face as she was speaking, "James and I found them. It was so horrible Kendall. It didn't look like them. There was blood everywhere."

Lucy was now sobbing again and I could see tears start to form in the blonds eyes while her brother just stood there in shock. I walked over to Lucy and held her close as she cried into my chest. There was a long silence. No one moved or talked. All you could hear was Lucy's sobs until Kendall broke the silence.

"No, no, no ,no. You are all lying to me. They can't be dead this is all a trick. None of this is really happening. This is a dream. Yes it has to be a dream. James, dude come and pinch me so I know that this is a dream." Okay I was really freaked out by Kendall right now.

"Ummmm I'll pinch you but I assure you that this is not a dream." Lucy walked out of my arms and walk over to Logan, who still hadn't moved since he heard the news. I walked up to Kendall and pinched him. He looked at me after I pinched him. " Pinch me again. This has to be a dream it just has to." his voice sounded so desperate as he begged me to pinch him.

"I'll do it again, but everything will still be same Kendall." I pinched him again, a little bit harder than the first time. He looked at me with scared, watery eyes before he fell to the ground and started sobbing.

Lucy's POV

I walked up to Logan. He looked so scared, lost, and confused. I hate seeing my big brother like this. When I was close enough to him I gave him a big hug.

"How could this happen to us Lucy?" I heard him whisper softly into my ear.

" I Don't know Logan. I really don't know but at least we have each other to get through this. I was so scared Logan. I was at home all alone. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to die and I didn't get a chance to tell you and mom and dad how much I loved you guys. I know I can be a bitch most of the time but I really do love you guys."

"I know Lucy I felt the same way when it happened."

"How did you and Kendall make it Logan?"

_Logan's Flashback_

_I had just gotten to Kendall's house and we were just hanging out in the living room waiting for Mama Knight to finish making dinner. _

"_Hey, wanna go down to the game room and play some video games while we wait for the food?"_

"_Sure lets go." _

"_Hey mom we're gonna be down in the game room. Call us when dinner is ready okay." Kendall yelled out to his mother._

"_Okay sweetie." was her reply_

_We only played for thirty minutes before we felt everything start to tremble. We were both so confused as to what was happening. Then screaming could be heard outside. We tried to get out but the trembling would let us walk. Everything was falling of the shelves and chunks of ceiling were falling everywhere also. Then it just stopped. No more trembling could be felt and no more screaming could be heard. The lights started to flicker before they went out completely. _

"_What the hell just happened Logan!"_

"_I have no idea but we need to find the door to get out of here. I need to go see if Lucy is alright. She was left all by herself at the house." I said with slight panic in my voice._

"_I know what you mean. I need to make sure mom and Katie are okay too."_

_We took out of cell phones and used them as a light. I took a while but we were finally able to find the door. It wouldn't open when we tried to open it. We started banging and screaming for someone to open the door. After a while we found that useless, so we just decided to wait until someone opened the door._

_End of Logan's Flashback_

"That's what happened. I'm just so happy that you are okay baby sister. I love you so much."

"I love you too Logan. You're the best big brother ever." I said as I smiled up at him. I looked over to see how James and Kendall were doing. I saw that Kendall fell to the ground sobbing while James stood there not knowing what to do. It broke my heart to see Kendall like this. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry and I hope it's the last.

"Logan, why don't you go over to Kendall it looks like he needs a friend right now." he just nodded and started walking toward Kendall.

James' POV

I saw Logan walk over and sat down next to Kendall. He hugged him, holding him close whispering into his ear. I took this as my queue to leave.

"Hey Lucy, are you better now that you know your brother is okay?"

"Yes much. James I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. It must be hard losing-"

"Lucy, I told you its fine. I forgive you okay. We are all going through a really hard time right now. What do you say if we go back to the park so we can get some food?"

"Yea that sounds good. Lets go get Kendall and Logan."

* * *

After a short walk Lucy and I finally got to the park. Logan and Kendall stayed back because they wanted to say their goodbyes to Ms. Knight and Katie. I went straight to my backpack and got me and Lucy a water bottle. If I was thirsty then I'm pretty sure she's thirsty too.

When I turned around I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lucy looked under the moonlight. She was just so perfect. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this in the situation we're in, but I'm still a hormonal teenage boy.

"Hey James, why do you keep staring at me like that its kinda creepy, is there something on my face or what?"

"Huh… oh no there's nothing wrong I was just lost in thought sorry bout that." well that was awkward. "Umm, here's a bottle of water you must be thirsty."

"Mhmm okay. Thanks for the water." She grabbed the water bottle as we both sat down side by side under a tree looking toward the swing set.

"I remember when Logan and I were little kids," she started talking, " We would always come to park. Our favorite place was always the swing set. He was the best big brother a girl could ask for. He would never ditch me to play with all the other boys. Instead he stayed with me and pushed me higher and higher on the swing until I felt like I was flying." I chuckled at that. It reminded me so much of all the good times me and Emma had. " Then when I was 6 and Logan was 8 some kids came over and started messing with me and pushed me off the swing. Logan got so mad. He got Kendall and both of them beat the shit out of those boys. We all got in trouble of course but it's nice to know that Logan will always protect me no matter what."

"Yea that sounds real nice. Reminds me of mine and Emma's relationship. She had always been an overprotective sister. Heck right before all of this happened she was freaking out 'cause I was going on a date." I heard Lucy start to laugh next to me. It felt nice to have a conversation with her and forget this for just a little bit.

"Hey James don't you find it strange that there are only two birds sitting on the swing set." I was confused as to what birds she was talking about, but then I saw them. It was the same birds that I had fed the other day. I could tell by the strange mark the had on their right wing. It kinda look like it was in a shape of a J.

"Yeah, it is strange. You know I think I've seen those same two birds in the city before this one. I gave them bread. I can tell because of the mark on their right wing."

"Hmmm strange. Oh well at least we know we are not the only ones alive."

"Yea. I wonder if this just happened here in Texas, or was it the whole United States."

"Now that you said that I wonder too."

Lucy's POV

We sat there in silence looking up toward the sky. I turned around to see the James was staring at me again. When he saw me turn my head toward him and turned and started looking straight ahead. I think its kinda of creepy that he keeps starring at me. But at the same time he looks so hot just sitting there and thinking. I don't know why but I just wanted to go and kiss him so bad. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but I'm a hormonal teenage girl damn it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone sit next to me. I turned my head to see it was Logan and Kendall. Kendall looked like a complete mess.

"Hey guys do you want some food?" James asked. Both of their eyes lit up at the mention of food. I saw Logan open his mouth to speak but stopped when we heard his growling stomach.

"I think that answered you question." he answered while pointing to his stomach. James laughed and took out some tuna and corn.

After a while we all had full satisfied stomachs. We all laid down under the tree looking up at the sky.

"I had never seen so many stars at night." James commented.

"Yes its very beautiful." I heard Logan speak. "Hey James, where did you come from and how did you make it? You don't look familiar to me."

I turned around to see James. He had some tears running down his face. He was probably remembering his home and how it was now destroyed. I was just about to tell him that he didn't have to tell us anything if he didn't want to but he started talking before I did.

" I'm from Abilene, Texas. I lived there my whole life with my parents and older sister. I don't know how I made it to tell you the truth. One minute I'm on a date the next I wake up in a room full of paint cans." More tears were running down his face. I wanted to tell him that he could stop but he kept talking. "The only reason I'm still alive now is because of a promise I made to my older sister. She told me to look for more survivors and to not give up. Those were some of the last words she told me before she died. I wanted to kill myself. I didn't want to be left alone in this world, but I had to keep my promise to her. And now I found you guys, so I guess it was a good thing that I kept that promise." he said that last part with a sad smile on his face looking straight at me.

" Your not alone anymore James. You have us now." I told him. "Why don't we call it a night and see what we can do in the morning." All the guys nodded before the got in a comfortable place on the ground. We all exchanged goodnights before I went into the land of dreams.

**There I'm done. This is the longest thing that I have written so yay. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think by leaving me a review :D **


	9. Missing

**Chapter 9: Missing **

**Hello people here's another chapter to my story : ) so this has nothing to do with this story but I'm like super excited for the jonas brother cd to come out and I'm freaking out here gahhhh! Anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

James' POV

I awoke to the sun shinning on my face and the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Rolling over too my side I was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Lucy was on her side facing me. Her eyes were closed with her lips parted a bit. A red streak of hair was laying across her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, with no care in the world. After five minutes of just laying there I decided to get up and start making something to eat for the others. I went to the other side of the tree where I had left the bag, but when I got there the bag wasn't there.

I thought maybe I had left it some other place, so I started looking around to see if I could find it, but it was nowhere in sight. Where could it be? It's not like it could walk away on its own. I went to wake up Lucy and the guys to see if that had put the bag some where. I went to wake up the guys up first since Lucy looked so peaceful.

"Hey guys wake up" I whispered as I shook their shoulders. Nothing. They where out cold. After a few times of doing the same thing I just went and slapped them both across the face. That seemed to work 'cause they both got up holding their cheeks,

"HEY!" Both of them screamed out. "What the hell was that for." Kendall asked angrily.

"I tried waking you up gently but that didn't work so I just did what my sister always did to wake me up, but that's not the point. Have you guys seen my bag?"

"What bag are you talking about?" Logan asked

"The bag! You know the one that had all the food in it. Where is it?"

"Didn't you leave it on the other side of the tree last night. Why don't you look there?" Kendall replied while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I already checked everywhere that's why I woke you guys up!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Whoa, Dude chill. Are you sure that you've look everywhere?" Logan asked

"YES!"

"Okay I've got nothing, lets ask Lucy and see if she knows where its is." Kendall walk over to Lucy and shook her awake. "Hey Lucy have you seen James' bag with all the food in it?" he asked her.

"Didn't he take it somewhere in his walk last night?" she asked sleepily. What was she talking about I didn't go on a walk last night.

"Lucy what are you talking about I didn't take a walk last night. In fact I just woke up about thirty minutes ago."

"But last night I woke up 'cause I was hearing noises and I saw someone walking while holding the bag. I thought it was you so I went back to sleep."

"So if I wasn't the person that went for the walk and it wasn't Lucy and I know you guys weren't the ones either then who the hell took our bag?"

"Why don't we just split up and look for whoever took the bag and meet back here?" Logan suggested.

"NO! we can't split up what of this guy is a crazy person. Whoever they are could hurt one of us. We need to stick together." Lucy said.

"Lucy is right," I started talking as I made my way toward her, "we don't know who this person is and what they are capable of. We need to stick together."

"Okay, so its settled we search for the bag together." Kendall said. With that said we started searching for the person that took our food. We had been walking for a while when we saw it. We saw a bag of chips that was in the bag. At least we know that we were going the right direction. Farther ahead we saw two empty water bottles laying on the ground. We were walking in silence following the little trail of food, when we heard it. It was a rattling sound.

"Guys is that what I think it is?" Lucy said with a scared voice.

"Everybody try not to panic maybe they aren't even that close," Kendall started talking before we all saw two rattlesnakes slithered three feet in front of us, "Never mind, Logan you're the smart one what do we do!"

"Umm um what ever you do don't run, then can tell where you are based on your movement." We all stood still hoping that the venomous snakes would just go away, but that wasn't the case. They just kept slithering closer and closer to us. I started to panic even more. I had never been in a situation this before. Once they got a couple of inches in front of us I couldn't take anymore I started running like there was no tomorrow.

I heard the guys and Lucy start screaming my name and heard start to run as well. I turned my head around while I kept running and saw that we had all ran in different directions and saw that one of the snakes was fallowing me with its mouth wide open just waiting to bite me. I started running even faster. After ten minutes of running I turned around again and saw that the snake wasn't behind me anymore. I finally was able to stop. I hunched over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath again.

I started looking around. I had no clue as to where I was and where the others had gone. I was lost. Okay I can't panic anymore. I need to find my way back to the park. I started to walk back in the direction I that I think was the direction I was running from. I kept on walking back hoping I was going the right way and I could find someone I knew. Nothing looked familiar to me but then again I was paying attention to my surroundings as I was running.

I was walking for a good thirty minutes when I saw my bag. It was under a big oak tree just laying there. I walk over and looked around to see if anyone was there. I didn't see anybody , so I grabbed my bag. As I was about to leave a girl with long blond hair came from the other side of the tree and slammed into me. Then boy wearing a helmet flew out of the tree and landed on top of me knocking the air out of me. The snatched the bag from my hands and started to run. I laid there for a couple of minutes. My mind was trying to process what the hell just happened. After a minute it clicked. I got up and started to chase after them.

I was able to catch up to them pretty quickly. I jumped on the boys back and knocked him down in the process. I started pulling the backpack of his back.

"HEY! Get off me! And leave my bag alone!" he screamed out.

"This is my bag you stole it from me and by friends." I said as I pulled harder. The blond girl was trying to push me off the helmet wearing boy. " Just give me that bag and no one gets hurt"

"Never this is our food now!"

"Hey give us our bag back you little stealers!" I heard Kendall's voice. I guess they found me. I got distracted and the boy took that as an advantage of that. Before I knew it I was laying on my back with the boy on top of me. I saw him reach for something in his back pocket. I turned my head to the side to see that the blond was pointing a gun at the guys and Lucy. I then felt something cold touch my throat. It didn't take me long to realize that the boy was hold a knife on me. The only thoughts running on my mind were _Fuck we are going to die._

**There done :D this was not how I planned this chapter to go. It just happened. Anyways I hope you liked it. I would like to know what you think by leaving me a lovely review: )**

**And I have a question for you: How many of you wish that there was a full version of Shot in the Dark by btr?**


	10. Their Story

**Chapter 10:Their Story**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I'm updating now :) I would like to thank**_,AleAmaroBTR, winterschild11, WingsOfTheHeart19, Emily Masloww(guest),Guest, and nastashaxx(guest)_** for reviewing my story you are awesome and get hugs now :D And it would also mean a lot to me if you guys check out my other stories Radio and I'm Watching You :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This can't be happening. We can't die like this. I kept looking over at Lucy hoping that she would be able to make it out of this. I was looked over to the blond and saw that she was shaking uncontrollably. This didn't seem right at all. She turned around and looked at the helmet wearing boy with teary eyes.

Lucy took this as her advantage and started running toward her. She jumped on top of the blond girl knocking her down in the process. She started reaching out for the gun but the blond started fighting back. Lucy punched the girl in the face, and the girl punched her right back letting go of the gun.

"Stupid," I heard the boy on top of me whisper angrily as he let me go and started making his way over to the two fighting girls. I took the chance and ran over to him knocking him down. While he was still dazed I was able to take the knife away from his hold. My jaw was engulfed by pain when the boy punched me in the face causing me to drop the knife.

He did not just punch me in the face. My body was full of rage and apparently so was his. We were both throwing punches everywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Lucy had the upper hand in the fight. She was on top of the blond pulling her hair with one hand to hold her head back while using her other hand to punch her.

The boy flipped me over and was now on top of me again. I pushed him back causing him to fall over. The two weapons were long forgotten by this point. We were both so into the fight that we didn't notice two pair of feet running toward us.

"Everybody STOP!" We all stopped. Both of our hands just mere inches away from each others face. We both turned over to see the person that was speaking. His eyes widened in shock.

Kendall stood there pointing the gun toward us. Logan was next to him holding the knife.

The girls didn't seem to notice that Kendall had the gun and continued to fight. He then pointed the gun toward them. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy. His breathing quickened more if that was possible and his body started to shake in panic.

He got up quickly and made a mad dash toward the girls. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pulled her away from the blond. He help her sit up and held her in a protective embrace.

"Now both of you get away from James and Lucy if you don't I swear I will shoot!" Kendall yelled.

The boy got up first and then helped the blond one up. They slowly started walking toward the tree. He kept looking at Kendall who was following them with the gun. It started to make me wonder. Would Kendall really have shot them if they didn't move.

As Kendall cornered them into the tree Logan and I made our way toward Lucy who was getting up. She didn't look too bad. Her hair was messed up and she had a bruise forming on her cheek but other than that she looked okay.

We all turned to see the couple. Lucy sure knew how to fight. The blonds arms are covered in bruises and I pretty sure her face is also. I can't really tell because she has face buried into the boys shoulder as he held her close.

"Logan I want you to stay here with Lucy while I go get our things like this we can leave these two nut jobs."

I kind of felt bad for them. The blond was crying looking scared out of her mind and the boy's body was shaking uncontrollably as he stood in front of her.

"James Wait!" Logan called out, "Can't we just let them explain themselves and maybe we could all travel together?"

"Logan are you crazy!" Lucy yelled, "Do you not remember what happened a couple of minutes ago? Those people over there could have killed us and you want them to travel with us are you out of your mind."

"Lucy is right. We can't just let them join us after what happened." James said backing Lucy up.

"I know what just happened but if they really wanted to kill us they would have. Lets just give them a chance so they can at least explain themselves."

"Fine they can explain themselves only because they look so pathetic right now ," I started, "But that doesn't mean that they are going to start traveling with us."

"That's all I ask for. Now come on lets go get Kendall to put that gun down."

We started making our ways toward them. The girl was barely standing the only thing that was holding her up was the boys hold on her.

"Alright Kendall put the gun down and let them explain themselves." Logan said.

"Are you sure about this Logan?"

"Yes and really what harm can they do now we have their weapons and just look at them." Logan said pointing at the pair and he did have a point. Lucy messed up the girl pretty bad and the helmet wearing boy and I were about even.

Kendall put the gun down but the boy still send tense and ready to attack if one of us did something.

"What are you going to do to us?" He asked.

"What was the whole point of you two doing all of this?" Logan asked them.

The boy turned his head back a bit to look at the blonds face. They started to whisper to each other and then the blond nodded her head before the boy turned around to face us. We all looked at him with a confused expression when we saw them sit down right next to the tree.

"Well do want to know why we did it or not?" We all looked at him before we slowly started to nod. "Well why don't you still down so I can start?"

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick or something?" I asked

"First you took our weapons. Second Jo is hurt I won't leave her side until she gets better." He did have a point. I looked at the others and we all nodded before sitting down in front of the pair.

"So I'll start off by introducing ourselves. My names is Carlos Garcia and this is my little sister Jo Taylor."

"Wait how are you two related if she's white and you looked hispanic?" I asked. Carlos just looked at me with a blank face.

"Let me tell you the story of how we met and how we ended up here" He started. " It all started eight years ago when I was ten..."

_Flashback Carlos POV_

_I was running. The only thing I could see were the blurs of people, cars and buildings as I ran past them. I turned my head back to see if the men were still chasing me or if i had finally lost them. They were gone. I started to slow down as I made my way to the alley where my box was. I looked down at my hands to see the oranges I had taken from the men at the market. I smiled knowing I had something to eat tonight._

_I was just about to turn into my alley when I saw something strange going on. I hid behind the trash cans._

_"Mommy!MOMMY!No! Please don't leave me here I promise I'll be a good girl!"_

_"You ungrateful little brat I told you this was gonna happen if you didn't do all your chores!" What that didn't make any sense how can that lady just leave her daughter out in the streets just because she didn't do her chores?_

_"Mommy I promise to never play again and only do my chores. just please don't leave me!" she was crying hysterically by that time not wanting to leave her mommy. The woman simply carried the child onto the sidewalk and left her there crying as she drove off._

_"Hey, do you need somewhere to stay?" I asked as I made my way toward her._

_She didn't say anything just nodded her head as she continued to cry. I slowly made my way toward the broken girl. She was covered in bruises and scars. I felt my heart breaking at the sight of her. I looked down at my hands and saw the two oranges I had. When I was close enough I handed her one._

_"Thank you" she whispered, "for being so nice to me." I smiled at her._

_"Your welcome my name is Carlos by the way. What's yours?_

_"My name is Josephine but you can call me Jo."_

_"Do you want to come and live with me?" I asked._

_"What if mommy comes back and starts looking for me?"_

_"Well my house is in that alley right there" I said pointing to the alley that was a couple of feet away, "So if your mommy comes looking for you, you won't be far away. How does that sound?"_

_"Okay I guess."_

_" Carlos aren't you afraid to of living here?" Jo asked once she saw my "house" which was really a small cardboard box._

_"Not really I've been living here since I was five after my dad died. Then my mommy said that we had to leave the house 'cause they were taking it away from us. One night two years ago she left to her night job and never came back. I've been here waiting for her to come back. Its a good thing that Dak watches after me to make sure bad guys don't get me." I said the last part with a smile._

_"Carlos do think our mommys will come back for us someday?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe. I hope they do."_

_End of flashback and Carlos POV_

"That's how Jo and I met and we have been together ever since living in the streets."

Now that I knew their I felt bad for them, but that still doesn't change the fact that they wanted to kill us.

"You guys do know that the gun had no bullets so we couldn't harm him using that we were hoping it would have scared you guys of so we could keep the food." Carlos stated.

"He's right guys the gun has nothing in it." Kendall said after he checked the gun.

"You have to be kidding me!" Lucy screamed out. "This whole time I thought I was was going to die and there was nothing in that stupid gun!"

"Lucy please stop screaming." Logan said.

I turned to look at Carlos and Jo only to see Jo slapping Carlos at the back of the head.

"You had me so scared hold when you told to hold the gun and look where that go me. Damn it Carlos I got beat up for no reason!" She yelled at him.

"I was going to help you but pretty boy over just had to jump up."

"You were the one holding a knife on my how do you expect me to react you asshole."

"HEY! Everyone lets just calm the fuck down!" Kendall yelled out. "Its late all we all had a rough night. You two will stay here while we go and get our bag. We are gonna stay on the other side of the tree and we are ALL going to rest and figure out what to do in the morning! Do I make myself clear?"

We all just looked at him.

"I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes, sir." We all said in unison to scared to go against him.

**Done:) well I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think by leaving a review and I will give you a hug :D**


End file.
